Just another one shot
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: Boring title, I know. This is a continue of a one-shot I wrote called 3012. If you read and liked that, you'll like this. One-shot!


**Alright, apparently i'm really good with writing one-shots, and there quick and easy for me to write. So here's yet another one :) Enjoy**

I'm Dipper Pines. I'm immortal, ever since that day I stopped the end of the world. I was a hero, but at a price. Bill was now apart of me. There was no changing that. I had access to his magic, I could have conversations with him every time I sleep, yet I was still in control.

The people I loved grew up around me, while I stayed the same. Even though the years would pass by, I would not grow any higher, not age, and my voice remained the same. Everyone thought it was peculiar at first, a boy never growing up, but as the years slipped by, and people come and go, and grows old, they forget about me. Even Mabel has moved away, now being 21. She comes to visit the shack every so often, and I say hi and all. She still has waddles too. He's lived for a long time. She must treat him well.

I still bear my signature hat. Well, it's a new version of it. I don't like to wear my old one because it bears Bill on it.

With every generation, there's a new set of people, each representing a symbol on the Bill wheel. The old ones no longer bare there marks no that the new ones have taken them over. I've seen a new a female teenager with Robbie's mark on a pair of earrings. That's one. Then there's a kid with a Question Mark on his bag, and another with the claw like mark on her shirt. There's the Ice delivery man, obviously representing Ice. A llama is marked on a girl's necklace. A few though remain the same. The hand is still the books, or perhaps the author. The glasses have not been seen on anyone in town, so I'm not too sure about those. And I have yet to see another Shooting Star or Pine Tree. Mabel no longer wears her sweater with this design on it, says it's too childish. But she keeps it anyway. I sigh. Everyone is older than me. I'm different. Many of the adults who have known me as a child have passed away. I let out a sigh.

"Hey, leave my sister alone!" a young voice cried.

I turn to look around. A young boy looking a bit like me was in front of a little girl who must be his sister. The girl with the llama necklace sneered. I knew all of them. The llama girl's name was Hillary, and the twins were named Kipper and Sable. When I was their age, I had seen them around. They were like doppelgangers of Mabel and I. Sable had a headband with a Shooting Star on it. How cute, seeing these two. It hurt, but it really was sweet.

"Fine, whatever!" Hillary stomped off. I walk over. Kipper turns to me, and turns to shield Sable from me.

"Relax." I say. "I'm only here to talk."

Kipper thinks for a moment before stepping a few steps from his sister. I smile. Kipper and I are so alike. It tugs at my heart strings, seeing them being so much like my former self. I remove my hat.

"Here." I place it on Kipper's head. He looks at me, wondering what my motives are, and if this is a trap. But he's more worried about Sable than himself. Such a good kid. I'm glad he won't have to go threw the things I had to go through. I turn and walk away, smiling. He will do good things. Things I was never able to do. Kipper is now the new Pine Tree. I walk silently back to the woods as the sun begins to set.

Some people think I am a ghost haunting the town. Maybe I am, who knows? I am thought to be but a hoax, but people do see me. Kipper finds the journal I had left in the forest. He will go on to do great things. And I will be secretly making sure he's OK. I am always watching. Always.

Few people look up at me as I walk across the town. I do this every evening, before it is completely dark. Everyone is used to this, ghost are supposed to redo do something at a certain time. They think that there seeing things. I don't know why I come here every evening, but I do. And I simply watch everyone, growing drowzy and going home. I sit down at the Northwest statue. So many memories. I let out a sigh. Mabel is now in her late twenties. We are so apart now, nobody would think we even know each other. One day she will die, and I'll be even more alone than I already am.

_But your never alone_

Bill. He was always with me, haunting my sleep, always at every corner. He makes me go insane! Well, not Old man McGucket insane.

_I'll always be here._

He will never leave me alone. Never


End file.
